Powerpuff Girls vs Superman
Powerpuff Girls vs Superman 'is a DBX created by Simbiothero. Interlude ''No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX '''BEGIN Narrator: In the city of Townsville, all is quiet, calm, and peaceful, as the Girls fly over the city in search of crime. Then, Blossom noticed a man wearing blue and red tights and had an ”S” on his chest just standing on a building. Blossom: Hey, girls! Look down there! Both Buttercup and Bubbles saw the man, and they all flew down to confront him. The man noticed, aka Superman, noticed them immediately. Blossom: Who are you? Superman: Oh, hi there! My name’s Superman! Blossom: What are you doing here? Superman: Just looking at the moment. Buttercup: Whatever. You might be another one of Mojo Jojo’s experiments! Superman: Who the- Blossom: Either way, you’re going to have to come with us, sir. Bubbles: Please? Superman: Sorry, but I have to go some where else soon. Blossom: You must come with us or we’ll have to take you down. Superman simply sighed. He didn’t feel like hurting someone else after the whole ”SvG” incident. Superman: Still no. Blossom: Alright, then. Girls, let’s take him down. Buttercup/Bubbles: Right! The girls flew at Superman, who began to use his super breath HERE WE GO!!!! Superman’s Super breath began to send the girls flying, causing them to crash into buildings. Buttercup: What?! Blossom: He’s strong. Be careful girls! Then, the ppg began to use their heat vision on Superman, but Superman counters with his own heat vision, which easily cancels out theirs. Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: What?! Superman: I don’t want to fight, so please let me leave. Blossom: We can’t let you do that. Superman sighs at this, then he claps his hands, sending the girls flying into the air. Buttercup: How is he so strong?! Blossom: Dunno, but we can’t let him win! Bubbles: But what should we do now? Blossom: Hmm...I got it! Mega Blast Beam attack! Bubbles and Buttercup shook their heads in agreement. All three girls put their hands together, confusing Superman. Superman: What are they doing? Wait. Are they... Then, a enormous beam of energy was fired out of the girls’ hands, the blasts aimed at Superman. Superman: Oh, no... The blasts hits the man of Steel dead on, creating a massive explosion that covered the entire city. Luckily, when the dust settles, there wasn’t much damage in Townsville, but Superman was no where to be seen. The girls began to cheer in victory. Blossom: Yes! Buttercup: Finally! We got him! Bubbles: Yay! Superman: This is getting annoying... The girls gasped as they noticed their red and blue opponent descend from the sky. Blossom: How?! Superman: Doesn’t matter. It’s time to e- Then, Superman was interrupted by a blue and black blur that flew past him and the girls Superman/PPG: Huh? Then, out of nowhere, a man wearing orange and blue was standing between them. Superman knew exactly who it was. Superman: Goku?! Goku: Hi, supes! Superman: What are you doing here? Goku: Hehehe! I’m just fighting this kid, and he’s pretty strong? Superman: Kid? Superman looks down and sees a blue and black teenager with wolf ears and a wolf tail. Superman: Who is that? Goku: He told me his name is Damus Adapin. Superman was intrigued by Damus and went to speak to him, with Goku and the powerpuff girls following. Superman: Hey There! Damus: Oh, hi! Who are you? Superman: Superman. Now for my question: What’s with the ears and tail? Damus: Oh, I’m half werewolf. Superman: Half werewolf? Damus: The other half of me is Xaran. Hehe, weird right? Superman: Interesting... As Superman was thinking about that, Goku began to laugh. Goku: I’ll leave you to your thing, ok? Hey Damus! I know of a good place to fight. Wanna go? Damus: Sure! Blossom: Wait. Are you villians? Damus: No. Me and Goku are just guys who just wanna fight strong people and protect our world . And Superman just wants to protect Earth. Superman: That’s basically the point. Goku: Yep. Hehe! Bubbles: Well, sorry for mistaking you for bad guys. Damus: No worries. Hey, anyone wants something to eat? Goku: Sure! PPG: Yeah! Superman: Eh, I could eat. Damus: Great! I think Goku and I passed a Pizza place while we were fighting. And soon, everyone began to hang out together until Goku, Superman, and Damus left townsville. The PPG went back on patrol afterwards. DBX alternate ending Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Simbiothero Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Abandoned DBXs Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Komodo25M